1. Technical Field
This invention relates to colostomy bags for males and, more particularly, to a unidirectional urine collection reservoir.
2. Prior Art
The inability of a person to control the flow of urine results from a number of different medical conditions, particularly conditions associated with advanced age. Also, in certain cases, a patient for medical treatment may not necessarily be incontinent, but may be immobile or otherwise unable to relieve himself normally. In these situations, it is desirable to provide some means of urine collection.
A number of external catheter systems have been devised for urine drainage for incontinent males. In systems where the catheter was attached to the skin of the penile shaft, either directly by an adhesive coating, or indirectly through an adhesive band, the fit between the penis and the catheter sheath material had to be tight at all times in order to prevent leakage. Furthermore, the fit had to be tight to prevent the catheter sheath from coming off during large flows of urine.
However, if the fit between the penis and the catheter sheath was too tight, the sheath often caused pain or discomfort to the patient generally, and also caused edema, inflammation, and chafing. The problem was further exacerbated during involuntary erections. Furthermore, adhesive coated external catheter sheaths were difficult to apply.
Problems also arose with external catheter systems. The collar had to fit tightly to prevent leakage, but if it was too tight, it caused discomfort generally and particularly during involuntary erections. Furthermore, the briefs had to be positioned carefully on the patient and therefore restricted the patient's movement. The briefs were also expensive to produce and greatly increased the cost of the system. As a result, none of the prior art external catheters provide a secure, yet comfortable seal and manner of attachment.
Four million urinary catheters are used yearly in the United States, and about 40 percent of patients develop urinary tract infections due to the use of the catheter. About 3.2 percent of the total number develops bacteriaemia (bacteria in the blood). Ten to twenty thousand people die each year, and about one billion dollars are expended to manage the complications arising from the use of urinary catheters and drainage systems. Clearly, any means which helps to reduce such infections may have a significant effect on the overall cost of medical services.
Accordingly, a need remains for a urine collection apparatus to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a unidirectional urine collection reservoir for use with a male catheter. Such a reservoir may be used with either a straight catheter or indwelling catheter (as a urine collection pouch), increasing its versatility and usefulness. Such a catheter eliminates soiled linens, uncomfortable patient contact with wetness, odor, and the opportunity for secondary infection. The present invention is easy to use, increases patient comfort, and makes hospital attendants more effective and efficient in their work.